


no amount of words could ever find a way

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rogue One, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Cassian always seems to make Leia forget she has a rather expansive vocabulary.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	no amount of words could ever find a way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroyalwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyalwish/gifts).



> Written for the Star Wars Rarepair Exchange for aroyalwish who asked for a sexy scene between Cassian and Leia. I hope you enjoy the fic and are doing well <3
> 
> The song that always plays in my mind when I think of this is "mother tongue" by Bring Me the horizon so naturally I highly suggest listening to the song [here (YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aC_TSkGvPw) or [here (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/track/5IwUFTiNkarb5HEtNRtRtc?si=B9j7A4gjRv6SxjSLIKSCBw). Title taken from lyrics of said song.

Leia walked with her shoulders squared as she strode down the corridors of Yavin Base, trying to look like she had a purpose there. She technically had no reason to be in the residential wing, but she’d found that as long as she acted like she belonged here, no one would question her. 

Glancing up and down the hall, Leia stopped at a door and knocked, her stomach doing nervous little flips. When the door finally opened, she could barely fight the urge to throw herself at the man on the other side. 

Cassian’s face lit up the moment he saw her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her over the threshold. “What are you doing here?” he asked, pressing her back against the closed door, excitement alight in his eyes. “Nobody told me you were arriving on base.”

“Oh, and do you have someone alert you specifically when the Ice Princess is coming?” she teased, poking his chest.

A small furrow appeared between his brows, his lips turning down and making Leia regret bringing up the nickname. “That’s still going around?” 

Leia shrugged, trying to come up with something to get his attention off the subject. “It’s just a name.”

“It’s a name that shows their lack of respect.”

“Cassian, I’m a senator; I have thick skin. Anything they come up with can’t be any worse than what I hear on Coruscant in a day,” she said with a sigh, looking up at him with a silent plea to let it go. 

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, it’s not working,” he said, a corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Well, I _was_ trying to seduce you but clearly I’ve failed,” she said, putting on her best uninterested face and pushing past him. 

Cassian pressed her back against the door, his hands on her hips as he bent down to brush his lips against hers. “You need better seduction skills,” he said with a growing grin. 

She couldn’t help her own smile as he pulled back just enough to look down at her, his eyes warm and dark. “Guess I’m lucky you’re already mine then,” she murmured, biting her lip even as she smiled.

“That, you are,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again as he pulled her closer, his skin heated as he pressed a firm hand to her lower back. “Not as lucky as me though.”

“Flatterer,” she murmured, nipping playfully at his lower lip. He inhaled sharply before deepening the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with a hunger that belied his tender whispers and set fire to her blood. 

A whimper escaped her before she could stop it, before she gave up on fighting for control at all and wound her fingers through his hair, leaning heavily into him. 

“Gods, Lei,” he breathed, finally pulling back for air as his lips travelled down her jaw to her neck, trailing heat in their wake as he switched to his native Festian. “ _I **missed** you. Life’s so much brighter when you’re around._” 

Leia’s heart clenched, a pleasant sort of ache born of being loved so deeply it was nearly too much; it robbed her of words and all coherent thought. So she held him tighter, pulling at him in her desperate attempt to be closer. 

Thankfully he understood—Cassian _always_ understood. He pulled her towards his narrow cot, deftly unhooking her belt along the way. It hit the floor with a metallic _clink_ as they both stumbled out of their boots and fell onto the cot without any elbows to the face or bitten lips. 

Somehow they managed to remove the rest of their clothes with only a few muttered curses and self deprecating laughter. And then his hands were _everywhere_ —her hair, her neck, her breasts, her hips, her legs; everywhere but where she _needed_ him. Leia was one tightly wound ball of need and desire and she might explode if he didn’t touch her soon. “ _Cassian._ ”

That’s all it took, one high pitched whine of his name. One word, three syllables and his knuckles brushed her inner thigh, his fingers sliding through her folds. Leia sighed, some of the tension in her abdomen easing. 

She didn’t dare take her eyes off his face though, because no matter how many times he did this, his eyes never failed to widen ever so slightly. Like he couldn’t quite believe she was so wet because of him. _For him._ And every time she pushed up into his hand, trying to communicate what words wouldn’t let her.

Goddess, she lived for that look. 

Whatever relief she had gained from his touch, it was rapidly diminishing; tension curling tight and itching just under her skin. She bit down on her lower lip, clutching at his back and arching into his hand, desperately seeking more pressure, more friction. Just _more_. A strangled whimper escaped her throat as she buried her face in his neck, her nails biting into his skin. 

Finally taking pity on her, Cassian eased a finger inside her, soothing some of that frantic energy threatening to shake her apart. She pushed against him with another whine, chasing that release would finally set her free. 

“Easy, Lei,” he murmured into her hair, slipping another finger inside her, stroking her. “I’ve got you; gonna take care of you.” A shiver raced down her spine as his voice washed over her, deep and gravelly; she clenched around him, pressing into his hand and muffling her moan against the heated skin of his shoulder. “Gonna take good care of you.”

And Goddess knew he would, always did; but getting there that first time, sometimes it was more frustrating than pleasurable. And sometimes it never happened. Leia prayed tonight wasn’t one of those nights; any other night she could handle it but tonight...tonight she thought she might just implode. 

“I’ve got you.” 

He did. Eventually she got there—felt that sweet release, relief sweeping over her and washing away her anxiety and desperation. Her legs clamped around his hand as she rode out her orgasm, the only sound escaping her mouth a barely audible _Cassian_. 

“Gods, Lei, you’re kriffing perfect,” he whispered, his fingers still inside her as he nuzzled her cheek. Her chest heaved as heat crept across her face that had nothing to do with her orgasm. And once again words failed her. His love struck her speechless; such blatant and absolute adoration colored his tone that she didn’t know how to reply. Nothing in her vast vocabulary felt nearly _enough_. 

So she settled for the next best thing she could think of. “ _I love you,_ ” she spoke into his skin, opting for the phrase in her mother tongue rather than Basic. Leia often threw around the Basic phrase; she had so much love in her heart and refused to hide it. But saying it in her native Alderaanian? It had always felt so much more intimate, carrying a heavier weight, a deeper meaning. 

Leia felt his answering smile rather than saw it as he murmured his own words of affection in her ear, sounding more prayer than any declaration of love had any right to. A tender benediction as he gently removed his fingers and pulled her onto her side, lifting her leg up and draping it over his hip. 

She pressed her lips to his, swallowing his words as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and then his low moan as he pushed into her. His fingers dug into her hip for a moment as he stilled, breaking the kiss to take a shaky breath. 

“Fuck, Leia. You have any idea how much I’ve missed you?” 

“Show me,” she whispered, smirking when his eyes flew open, jaw dropping ever so slightly before curling into a wicked smile.

“You asked for it.” Cassian gripped her thigh, pulling it higher on his waist before pulling out at a torturously slow pace; maintaining eye contact in such a way that made her blush and bite down on her lower lip. 

Finally he dipped his head, nudging her chin up with his nose and nipping at the skin on her throat. “Just remember that, sweet Leia,” he whispered against her skin, pushing back into her with a passionate intensity. 

It wasn’t _rough_ necessarily, but she could feel the raw need with each thrust of his hips, stretching her. Filling her.

She moaned, shifting her hips and taking him deeper. 

He nipped at her neck again, his tongue finding her pulse point before he gently sucked at the spot. Not enough to leave a bruise, he knew better; knew he couldn’t leave marks on her where they might be seen. But the suggestion of it, the possibility of it—it sent shivers down her spine even as her muscles tensed.

Cassian groaned quietly, his nose brushing the thin skin just behind her ear as he angled his hips differently, stroking that spot inside her that made her keen and hollow her back, clenching and unclenching her fists against anything she could grasp. His hair, the sheets, his shoulders. Cassian’s breath was hot and damp against her skin as his breathing grew into steady pants, his chest heaving against hers, sweat slick between their skin. She ran her hands through the soaked hair at the base of his neck, tugging gently. 

He groaned, nipping at skin just above her collarbone in retaliation. The sound reverberated against her chest, sending shivers down her spine as she clenched around him. A smile pulled at her lips—oh how she treasured every sound he made, pulling reactions out of a man who was known for his composure. Unraveling him even as he took the lead. She felt powerful, a thoroughly intoxicating experience. 

Leia’s second orgasm was slower to build, curling through her veins and settling low in her stomach. Gone was the frustrating tension that had itched just below her skin, begging to be released. In its place was a gentle wash of pleasure that lapped at the edges of her consciousness before eventually sweeping over her, overwhelming her senses. 

She moaned, biting down on his shoulder as she tried to silence herself. Cassian swore in her ear, murmuring something that she didn’t quite understand but the sentiment was there; she could hear the love in his tone, his breath whispering over her skin. His thrusts became more erratic before she felt his muscles tense under her hands and he came with a strangled moan that he hid in her neck. 

Leia shuddered once more as he finally stilled, pulling her with him as he rolled onto his back. In doing so, he brushed against her sensitive flesh; bringing out a gasp at the sensation that was equal parts pain and pleasure.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he murmured breathlessly, smoothing a hand over her hair as his chest heaved. 

She shifted, getting more comfortable as she smiled down at him. “Don’t; just a little tender.”

A little furrow appeared between his eyebrows. “Good tender or bad tender?”

Leia rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face as she rested her chin on a hand, propping herself on his chest. “Great tender.” 

Cassian’s answering grin lit up his small quarters, warming her own heart and sending flutters through her stomach that had nothing to do with what they’d just done. He cupped the back of her head, pulling himself closer for a kiss; a gentle brush of his lips against hers before settling back against the pillow. 

The two stayed like that for hours, talking as Cassian lazily pulled pins out of her hair and running his fingers through it when he’d finally freed it. 

She asked about his missions and he shared what he could. He told her about the seedy underbelly of the Empire, the back alleys he prowled, and the backwater planets he hadn’t known existed until Kay was setting a navigation course. 

And he asked about Coruscant, the glittering veneer of normality the Empire projected to hide a puppet government that had no power. She told him about the whispered meetings in private offices and fervent speeches in the vast Galactic Senate Chamber.

They talked about more personal matters too, about friends and what had been going on in the smaller, quieter moments of life. They swapped ludicrous gossip tales, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all until their sides ached. 

It was simultaneously everything and nothing to Leia, a small, safe place they carved out for themselves amidst a galaxy in chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/pseuds/Ksco) for the wonderful beta. My work would be so much poorer without your help <3


End file.
